


The New Recruit

by Tiny_Lez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, F/F, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Lez/pseuds/Tiny_Lez
Summary: Amelia joins the Avengers team, but at what cost? Can she handle being around Bruce, can she watch the love of her life choose someone else? or does she end up getting her in the end
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first Multi- fic for Avengers, I just wanted you to know some scenes will be cannon while others may not be. I am still deciding whether to have Infinity Wars and Endgame apart of this fic, and if I do I don’t know if I will have it Cannon or not. This story is about my OC so if you don’t like those types of fic’s you might as well leave. There will be mentions of Rape/Sexual Abuse, Drug abuse and torture there will be a warning just before hand so if you want to skip it you can. There will more than likely be some character that will be out of character. I do not own Avengers.**

The last thing or well person Amelia expected in her apartment. Was the one and only Natasha Romanoff, she just finished work and it was a long eight hour shift.

“I hope you haven’t been sent here to kill me” Amelia sighed, looking over to where the red head was hiding in the shadows. The red head frowned before she walked out

“How did you know I was there?” Natasha asked, no one has ever been able to notice her before, what made this girl so special.

“I have my ways” Amelia smirked, the only reason she could sense Natasha or well when anyone was in the room was because of her powers. She is able to feel anyone’s penance when they enter or just about entre the room, it helped her a great deal when she was in battle, it also helped with any sneak attacks. Natasha looked at her curiously,

“So if you are not here to kill me why are you here? Not that I don’t mind your company” Amelia asked while getting a bottle of water, she offered on to the assassin but she polity declined

“Oh right” Natasha said shaking her head not like her to get distracted on the job.

“Collect me… I am not something to be collect” Amelia huffed

“Not like that, do you know S.H.I.E.L.D” Natasha asked, she maybe could have worded that better,

“Yes I have heard of them” Amelia said sceptically her old… master *cringe* used to bitch and complain about them all the time they were this top secret society well it was meant to be top secret he was continuously talking about it.

“Well they are going around… collecting certain people for a mission” Natasha said scrunching up her face, this was new for her and she doesn’t know how to word things, normally she was fine at this. It is why she was sent for the job but Amelia is nothing like she expected her to be and it has put her on the spot and she doesn’t know how to act.

“By certain people you mean people with abilities? Otherwise you wouldn’t be here?” Amelia said

“Yes..? I mean not many of the people they have collected would have said abilities I don’t think anyone else really has them.” Natasha frowned she really didn’t like being put on the spot like she is, and she has little information on what is happening.

“I just collect Bruce Banner, and I know Coulson is going to collect Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, and well there is also me… of course” Natasha said, she doesn’t know if she was allowed to say who else was coming but she would of found out anyone so no harm done… right?

“Bruce Banner that name sounds familiar, isn’t he a doctor… and also… the Hulk?”

“Yes” Natasha nodded, Amelia didn’t know how she felt being on the same team as the Hulk it’s not like she didn’t like him. She could over power him if necessary.

“I don’t really have a choice if I stay or go do I?” Amelia asked

“Afraid not” Natasha replied. Amelia sighed

“Alright give me a few minutes. We are stopping to eat on the way as I haven’t had dinner yet and I am starving, and it’s your shout since you are the one to dragging me into this mess” Amelia shouted as she walked into her room, Natasha couldn’t help but shake her head and smirk, Nick didn’t say they couldn’t stop on the way, and she was quite hungry herself. She also thinks she is going to get along great with this girl

It didn’t take her too long to get her things together, as she was always had to be on the move. When she got to wherever it is that she is going she will have to get them to contact with her landlord, unless they have already done so. They made their way to the car and airport so they could land on what seemed to be a boat but Amelia was greatly mistaken it was as aircraft. Amelia was introduced to everyone on board, and it seemed like Tony Stark is the only one who has heard over her. Although that doesn’t surprise her in the slightest.

“Well look who S.H.E.I.L.D dragged in” Tony smirked, Amelia rolled her eyes, everyone looked between the two.

“You know her?” Natasha replied

“Her aliases name is Omni-Storm have none of you heard of her?” Tony said surprised

“I have not” Thor replied confused Amelia felt good about that no one has heard of her. It meant her job as trying to stay undercover as much as possible has worked, Amelia sent a look of displeasure to Fury, wondering why she was amongst everyone here, Natasha she didn’t mind just not a fan of the others so far.

“Nore have I” Steve replied

“Well that is because I lay low, unlike some people” Amelia sent a look to Bruce whom narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t say a word, and turned his attention towards Fury.

“How have NONE of you heard of her” Tony said over dramatically and brought up a video of her in mid-fight. Amelia’s outfit was similar to Natasha’s it was made of a different type of leather so she could still use her abilities without burning it off her body.

Amelia was currently in mid-air two small tornados underneath her keeping her airborne, while she used, water, earth, fire and air to kill and attack her enemy’s. Her hair was blowing behind her and her eyes was everyone’s focus, they noticed one was red and light blue and the other was dark blue and green. But when she focused on one ability her eyes would change to match. Everyone watched in amazement how under control she was using all her abilities they couldn’t help but stay and awe. Not only was she great at using her powers but she was just as good a hand to hand combat and she went between the two and not just used her powers all the time.

“How has no one heard of you?” Banner asked shocked, he was sure that he would have had to see THAT on the news but somehow it was kept quite how and by whom, he looked over a Fury whose face made no change, he must know something about her and or had something to do with her keeping a low profile but he couldn’t blame him. She was extremely powerful, if she wanted to she could even put Hulk in his place.

“I have my ways” Amelia smirked as she looked towards Fury.

“Okay fun time is over now that everyone has been introduced, we better get it work. Tony, Bruce if you don’t mind” Nick said as he held out his arm pointing them the way to the lab. Amelia went to find a gym and work out a little then she heard everyone fighting so she had to go have a look for herself. Everyone was up in everyone’s face and she stood quietly in the back ground.

“We are about to be attacked” Amelia said casually, everyone stopped and stared and she was right, an engine went down

“How?” Steve asked

“I don’t know how she does it but she knew I was in her apartment before I revealed myself” Natasha said looking over at Amelia who looked a little too smug

“Not long after that everyone got spilt up, Bruce turned into Hulk and tried attacking Natasha, and had a fight against Thor both of them where now off the ship, Natasha was now fighting Hawk-eye whom apparently was now unconscious, and Tony and Steve where working together to save the ship, Amelia was helping Hill fight in the front of the ship. They all had to go to New York where Loki unleashed monsters upon everyone, the fight was long and exhausting. Amelia took a hit to save Natasha’s life but possible endangered her own and nearly cost her, her life. Tony put the missile through the hole and Natasha closed it, Tony woke up thanks to Hulk and they went and got something to eat even though Amelia was barely able to stand or even keep her eyes open. Amelia got taken back to the S.H.I.E.L.D base so she can recover and Natasha visited her quite often and thanked her numerous times on saving her life. Amelia knew then that her and Natasha where going to be friends not that she minded at all. The new tower was built and Amelia could now return will a perfect bill of health and start going to gym again but she has to start with small work outs. Which she wasn’t too pleased about. She tried going all in and injured herself in the process so no she has set herself back a bit. But that means more hanging out with Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

�

**I do not own Avengers,** **warning we found out Amelia’s back story in this chapter and it will have mentions of Rape/Sexual abuse and torture I will put a warning when the scene it about to happen so if you want to skip it you can but then you probably won’t understand the story but it is up to you.**

A few weeks have flown by for Amelia. Everyone is finally settling into the new Avengers Headquarters, everyone seemed to be able to get their own room. Each room had a small sitting area, and a spacious bathroom and bedroom. They had to share a lounge-room and kitchen and of course the gym and whatever other rooms they needed. Amelia was once again at the gym. It is the place that everyone seems to be able to find her as of late in her free time of course. Otherwise she is locked up in her bedroom, she preferred to keep to herself and honestly no-one minded. Natasha walked into the gym and got distracted by the blonde haired beauty, she did quite often when she watched her in the gym. Amelia was quite flexible, and she constantly moved around the room fluently. The red head walked up behind the smaller girl and put her hand on her shoulder, which she knew better to do but she did it anyway. Amelia managed to grab Natasha’s wrist before it even landed on her shoulder and flipped the red head over her entre body and had her slammed her to the ground, slightly tightening her hand around the older women’s throat.

“Natasha what a pleasant surprise” Amelia purred, as she looked down into those breathtaking green eyes, the women underneath her was the said reason she has been spending so much time in this place, she has to get rid of her sexual frustration somehow and fucking herself isn’t an option, well… not all the time anyway. Natasha didn’t look too bad being under her, but she couldn’t help but to think what she would like to be on top of her naked… covered in sweat… thrusting her fingers and grinding their hips together… While Amelia was distracted Natasha flipped her over and had to stop the moan leaving her throat. Amelia looked amazing underneath her and her thoughts too went to a different place. Natasha shook her head and looked down at the blonde who too came back to reality

“Not that I mind being pinned underneath you, but is there a reason you are here?” Amelia asked, she couldn’t help but blush at what she just said but she wasn’t going to take it back.

“Tony asked me to come collect you. We have a mission.” Natasha replied getting professional and stood up. She held out a hand for Amelia who took it,

“When was he wanting us?” Amelia asked

“Now…” Natasha replied as she checked Amelia out, she had tight yoga pants on that clung to her arse, and tight work out singlet that was slightly drenched. Sweat was running down her neck and she had to stop herself from licking it off. Amelia raised her eyebrow and smirked, she started walking towards the door and Natasha followed taking over where to go as Amelia had no idea where the meeting was being held. It was in the loungeroom Amelia looked over at Tony and then at the couch and she knew Tony wouldn’t like it if she sat on the couch while covered in sweat, but she wasn’t going to stay standing for god knows how long so she sat down. Tony narrowed his eyes at her, and she sent a small smirk towards him before they both went serious.

“So, what is the mission?” Amelia asked

“We have intel that there is a man that is collecting girls and torturing them” Tony said Amelia stiffened her jaw clenched _no… please god no, don’t let it be who I think it is._

Tony pressed a button and he came up on the screen the one person she was hopping it wasn’t **_Silas Blackwater_** a quiet growl left Amelia’s throat no one heard it luckily. Amelia had a feeling that Tony might know her backstory, but he hasn’t really said anything to her or anyone so maybe he doesn’t.

“Who is he?” Steve asked confused.

“His a monster” Amelia snarled, everyone looked taken aback and the young blonde never seeing this side of her before. They all saw red flecks in her usually calm grey eyes, the room started getting quite warm as well.

“Do you know him?” Bruce asked Amelia sent him a death glare

“Not willingly” she growled. She was hoping she would never have to talk about her past, she was hoping it would stay in the past. But it doesn’t seem to be the way.

“I have a few people looking up his location as he is always moving around, but we should have it within a few hours.” Tony replied

“Amelia will you be okay to do this, or do you need to sit out” Tony asked

“I am not sitting out of this” Amelia hissed. They had to bring him in for question, but Amelia knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her cool for long and will probably kill him, she just hopes if he does the team won’t be to mad.

Soon everyone was on the aircraft on their way to his hideout. For some reason it was easy to get to the room they needed to get too, Silas was sitting in the middle of the room with a sadistic grin he knew they were coming.

“Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in” Silas smirked

“If it isn’t my favourite little warrior” he purred, Amelia felt sick to her stomach, she wished she could be anywhere but here, but she had to face her past. Everyone looked slightly confused and that of course caused him to smirk.

“So, I am guessing you haven’t told your new friends about where you where before you become Omni-Storm.” Silas sighed and clicked his tongue.

**THIS IS THE START OF TRIGGERING WARNING**

“You see, Amelia here was part of my experiment. Her wonderful parents left her on my doorstep when she was merely the age of three, when she was five and when she disobeyed me which was a lot mind you. I would bring her into this room” Silas waved his arms around they noticed the chains hanging right above him.

“This chains where her best friend, I am guessing she hasn’t shown you the marks that litter her body, did you know I rapped her as well. She may have only been five years old, but she made the best bed companion.” Silas smirked the others looked at him in total disgust.

“Her screaming and begging me to stopped only turned me on even more, the marks on her body, will always remind her she is mine and will always be mine. When she stopped crying and begging I killed her lover in front of her, she didn’t even try to stop me, she could of at any time, but she didn’t.” Silas laughed darkly.

He grunted in pain before the most horrific scream tore through his throat that made everyone cringe.

“What are you doing to him, he needs to be kept alive” Steve said looking at Amelia

“I am boiling him from the inside out” Amelia snarled, everyone blinked at her, but no one made a move to stop her even they knew they all should.

“We can’t kill him that wasn’t part of the mission we need him alive” Steve tried but she of course didn’t listen.

“Do I look like I give a flying fuck Steve. Did you not just listen to a word this fucking monster said Amelia snarled, a second later Silas exploded. Blood and guts went everywhere all over everyone, the walls and floor were also covered. Steve was pissed at her for killing him everyone else understood even more so Natasha did, and she just grew more fonder of the girl.

**End of trigger scene story will continue**

Once they were back at the tower. Amelia locked herself in her room for three weeks, and only on the occasion came out to eat, so she wouldn’t starve to death. She also didn’t sleep as much as she would wake up screaming which wasn’t really anything new for her.

When Amelia finally left her bedroom, she was in the gym and that is where Maria Hill found her, beating the complete shit out of one of the soldiers

“Why don’t you give him a break and fight me for a little while” Maria suggested the solider sighed when Amelia let him go, he basically ran from the room and Amelia rolled her eyes while Maria chuckled and shook her head. Maria stripped quickly and Amelia had to blink her eyes a few times, well she wasn’t expecting that, but my god didn’t the black haired looked good. Yes, she still liked Natasha, but she doubts it was going to go anywhere.

Maria climbed into the ring and they went a few rounds and then she was on her back panting.

“So, are you coming to the party tonight?” Maria asked once she had her breath back.

“Party?” Amelia asked confused

“Oh, right you’ve been cooped up in your bedroom these past three weeks, Tony is throwing a party. I normally wouldn’t mind going alone, but with Bruce and Natasha being all over each other lately” Maria frowned

“Wait what” Amelia growled,

“Yeah I think there is something going on between the two of them” Maria shrugged, great just fucking great. You know what fuck it she is going to go to this party, and she is going to go with Maria and the black haired is going to end up in her bed by the end of the night. Amelia didn’t realise that Maria had led her out of the gym into the lounge-room everyone stopped to stare at the young blonde

“You’re out of your room” Steve pointed out

“Yes thank-you captain obvious. I was in the gym fighting Maria when she asked me to be her date to tonight’s party, I was just about to tell her I would love to be” Amelia said after the glared towards Natasha and Bruce. Amelia did notice a flash of anger and jealousy go through the red head’s eyes before it disappeared. Amelia turned around and looked at Maria

“I will see you later” Amelia whispered as she leant forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Maria couldn’t help but blush under everyone’s gaze while Amelia walked towards her bedroom to get ready.

“I wasn’t aware you batted for the same team Agent Hill” Tony smirked

“There is a lot you don’t know about me Stark” Maria said while still blushing.

A few hours later, Amelia walked through the elevator in her outfit. It was a navy blue cocktail dress, it showcased a plunging ‘v’ neckline, the top was encrusted with detailed care, and it featured a rich satin A-line skirt with a unique ruffle design. She also wore plain black high heels had her hair down and wavy and just simple make-up she didn’t need to get all dressy after all. The party was in full swing by the time she rocked up and everyone stopped and stared. Her eyes paid no attention to anyone as she was looking for her date when she found her, she smiled and almost glided towards her, she leant forward and pecked Maria on the cheek

“Hello beautiful” Amelia smiled. Everyone was staring at the two in complete shock Amelia glanced over towards the bar and realised Natasha was there

“Come let’s get a drink” Amelia said offering her hand, Maria took it and they made their way over towards the bar.

“Hey, Natasha can I please have a shot of Tequila and a Sex on the Beach please” Amelia asked with a slight smirk if the look Natasha was giving Maria meant anything Amelia knew she was making the red head jealous.

“I will have a Vodka and soda water please” Maria asked she noticed Natasha giving her the death stare she didn’t understand why but she wasn’t about to ask. The night continued like normal, Amelia was nowhere near drunk, and she didn’t want to be. Everyone had left for the night/morning leaving behind the Avengers and Maria, whom was sitting closely by Amelia. Who started whispering in her ear,

“I think Maria and I are going to call it a night” Amelia smirked as she faked yawned and stretched

“Oh really?” Tony smirked

“Yeah we are both really tired” Amelia nodded her head

“Uh huh I don’t believe that for a second” Tony laughed, Amelia gave him fake innocent eyes

“Tony you wound me, what kind of lady do you think I am” Amelia said overdramatically, Tony shook his head.

“Would Maria be the first person you’ve had sex with?” Tony asked

“Now why would I tell you who I’ve taken to my bed” Amelia raised her eyebrow

“Ah huh! So, there have been others” Tony said Amelia rolled her eyes.

“If it makes you feel better none of them have had sex with me, I have only had sex with them” Amelia told him

“Wait so…” Tony frowned

“The only time someone has ever had sex with me was when that monster rapped me then yes, I haven’t let anyone touch me that way ever since.” Amelia admitted not really wanting to discuss this, her mood now ruined so she sat down in a huff

“So many ‘girls’ have you had so called sex with then?” Tony asked

“Most of the female soldiers” Amelia smirked.

“So basically, a female version of me” Tony smirked pretty proudly

“Only I am both better looking and better in bed” Amelia smirked back

“Well since the mood has been ruined what are we going to do now?” Amelia asked. She defiantly asked that question too soon, because everything went downhill from there. A fight broke out with Ultron and the other bot’s in the Avengers tower Amelia went for the sceptre when all of a sudden, a scream tore through her throat as she was blasted backwards into a wall. Where she landed in a crumbled heap,

“Amelia” Natasha screamed from the other side of the room everyone stood dead in their tracks no one not even Clint has heard the assassin scream like that a few seconds later Steve was yelling at Natasha to stay with Bruce while he ran towards the fallen blonde. It wasn’t until near the end of the battle that Amelia woke up and managed to help defeat at least one of the bots. She has defiantly broken a few ribs, sprained and badly bruised her ankle and probably has a concussion. But it wasn’t the first and it sure won’t be the last, at least her dress wasn’t ruined. Everyone was currently in Tony’s lab; Natasha was hovering near the blonde and everyone noticed but no one said a word Maria tried coming near her a few times and Natasha sent her a death look, so she backed away. No one was exactly happy with the billionaire at the moment, not that Amelia could concentrate she wanted to lay down and sleep for a day or two.

“Look I don’t care who is at fault here I am going to bed I have a killer head-ache; broken ribs and my ankle is sprained and bruised,” Amelia huffed

“You shouldn’t go to sleep; you have a very bad concussion I would like to look you over” Bruce said

“You are not touching me” Amelia huffed

“I will stay with her and make sure she stay’s awake” Natasha voiced

“If she gets worse, I will bring her down to the medical bay” Natasha added.

“I don’t need your help Agent Romanoff” Amelia growled as she started to walk away, Natasha didn’t listen and followed her anyway, Amelia sighed

“What do you want Natasha” Amelia almost whined as she took of her shoes, she needed a warm shower; she made her way to the shower and stripped down Natasha followed but looked away. Amelia sat on the floor of the shower with her head back.

“I want to make sure you are okay and to make sure you don’t fall asleep” Natasha frowned she wonders why such the hostility was coming from the younger girl.

“Why do you all of a sudden care?” Amelia snapped

“I always cared” Natasha replied confused

“Oh yes I could totally see that when you were throwing yourself at Bruce” Amelia snarled, she really didn’t want to do this right now, but it looks like she really doesn’t have a choice.

“I have always cared about you. You didn’t give me any indication that you liked me in that way so how was, I suppose, too know you wanted to be with me maybe, you could have talked to me instead of getting jealous, and then was all over Maria Hill.” The red head snapped Amelia peaked her eyes around the shower curtain eyes narrowed.

“What?” Natasha replied

“You like me” Amelia replied the red head went well red.

“Yes” Natasha replied Amelia smirked

“You like me as well” Natasha replied, Amelia raised her eyebrow

“Do I know?” Amelia replied

“Well you wouldn’t have gotten all jealous over Bruce, and you never said you didn’t” Natasha smirked, Amelia squinted her eyes at the older women.

“Can you turn around or close your eyes I am coming out now” Amelia asked Natasha who complied

“Argh I just want to sleep” Amelia pouted,

“Why don’t we watch movies I am sure in a few hours you will be able to sleep” Natasha shrugged Amelia sighed but got dressed and went into the sitting room where Natasha was setting up a movie. The next day they had to go find Ultron, which ended with them being mined controlled, Natasha and Amelia and annoyingly Bruce suffered the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1 and 2**

While Bruce did also suffer badly, he was the only one who destroyed a town and nearly killed a whole bunch of people. So now they were forced into hiding. They ended up at Clint’s house whom had a very pregnant wife and two kids, Natasha seemed really cosy with them and narrowed her eyes at the red head yeah, they admitted they liked each other last night but they were somewhat close before they got into the minor disagreement. How come she or Clint has never mentioned this family, Amelia and Natasha where sharing a room she doesn’t know how she feels about that in all honesty. Yeah it means they can actually talk about what is going on between the two of them, but it also means Natasha is about to find out one of her biggest secrets. Later that afternoon Amelia went for a shower and she came out drying her hair and wrapped a small towel around her body and walked into the connected room. Nat walked into the room in a robe and both stopped and stared the first thing Natasha noticed was the cuts on her upper thigh. Seeing Natasha in just a robe did things to Amelia she didn’t know was capable, they both let out a breath, and then they were on the bed. Nat was hovering above the younger blonde,

“You are so beautiful” Natasha whispered staring into the breathtaking grey eyes,

“You haven’t seen what I look like yet” Amelia replied

“I don’t need to see your body to know you are beautiful” Natasha said, as she slowly removed the towel. A sad smile graced the red head’s face as she looked down at the scars that littered the younger women’s body. Amelia sat up turned around and lifted her hair, Natasha bit her lip and stopped herself from reaching out to touch them. She knew the blonde had scars, but she wasn’t expecting this many and this badly. She was still beautiful in her eyes though, Natasha touched her should so Amelia could turn back around and faced her Natasha grabbed the blonde’s face gently and Amelia lent into it

“You are still beautiful to me” Natasha whispered. Natasha was the first person that Amelia has let someone see her naked, and she doesn’t regret it, Natasha is still looking at with so much love. Natasha slowly undid her robe and dropped it over the side of the bed, and Amelia noticed Natasha also had a few scars covering her body, and before she could stop herself, she traced over them gently.

“You are beautiful as well” Amelia replied looking up into those deep green eyes. For the first time in her life she felt safe, and to be honest it scared the shit out of her because she didn’t know how long this if this even becomes a thing will last for. The important question is, could she let Natasha take the lead, she has never had anyone touch her because of her past. But he is dead, he can no longer hurt her or anyone else. She wondered if she did need to stop would Natasha get angry with her, and she must of wore it on her face because Natasha grabbed her face gently again.

“Hey, stop over thinking. At any time, you want to stop we can just tell me, and I will stop what I am doing okay?” Natasha reassured her.

I will take care of you” Natasha whispered in Russian and Amelia instantly relaxed. Natasha leant down slowly to capture the young blonde’s lips the kiss started out slow, soft and sensual and it felt like fireworks where going off and Amelia knew that this felt so right. They broke apart and Amelia knew what was going to happen next. Natasha touched and kissed every part of Amelia’s body so softly and carefully to see what parts will make the younger women moan. She wanted Amelia’s first time to be the best thing ever so Natasha took her time her hand slowly made its way down to Amelia’s core, and she softly brushed her finger over the sensitive nub Amelia let out a gasp her eyes wide. Natasha froze and looked up

“Is this okay?” Natasha asked

“Or did you want me to stop?” She added

“Don’t stop” Amelia replied a little breathless. Natasha leant down to give her yet another kiss while her fingers slowly ran across Amelia’s clit

“Oh god” Amelia chanted quietly over and over

“Nat will do just fine” Nat whispered, and Amelia nearly laughed but the way Natasha’s fingers where going she knew she wouldn’t last long

“So close” Amelia whispered, and she was sightly terrified of the tightening of her stomach

“It’s okay just let go” Natasha whispered they locked eyes, green and grey and Amelia’s mouth and eyes went open as her body shook as her first ever orgasm ripped through her, she closed her eyes panting

“Wow” Amelia whispered. Nat chuckled and laid up beside Amelia nuzzling her neck and just stroking whatever part of her body she could lay her hands on.

“Can I return the favour?” Amelia asked slightly embarrassed

“Only if you want to” Natasha replied

“Oh I do” Amelia smirked, she straddled the redhead who gulped the playful smile on Amelia’s lips turned her on even more Amelia leant down and brought the redhead into a passionate kiss, it was soft yeah but also passionate she then made her way along her jaw and down her throat where she found one of Natasha’s soft spots and bit it and sucked it lightly. She knew she probably shouldn’t leave a mark, but she wanted Banner to know what hers was, and Nat didn’t seem to be stopping her. Once she was satisfied, she continued her way down mapping out the elder women’s body and making her moan on more than occasion she wondered if anyone could hear them and she hopped the kids weren’t in the house if that was the case. Amelia went down further her mouth was at the same level as Natasha’s soaking wet core and Amelia couldn’t help but moan at the sight. She gave a slight lick and she swore to god Natasha nearly screamed out, but luckily put her hand over her mouth to quieten it _oh this is going to be fun_ Amelia smirked as she continued her assault on the redhead’s clit. Sucking, and licking she inserted on of her fingers and then another she didn’t get rough. Now wasn’t the time, they had all the time in the world to experience how far they could push each other and what their kinks were but right now they were going to make- love for the first time. Natasha’s breathe was coming our harsh and one of her hands were gripped into Amelia’s hair

“Don’t stop” Natasha panted, and Amelia knew she was close and went changed up her rhyme a bit but not her pace, a few seconds later Natasha hit her orgasm her whole body nearly leaving the bed. Once Amelia brought her back from her high, she climbed up and laid beside her lover.

“We are so not finished I hope you know that” Natasha panted

“I know” Amelia smiled, and she honestly didn’t mind. Right now, nothing mattered to her the outside world didn’t exist it was just her and Natasha. They made love a few more times and talked about everything and anything soon enough they feel into a sleep cuddling Amelia woke from a nightmare and Natasha soothed her back to sleep coaxing her with soft Russian words.

The next day brought they were hit with reality and had to go back and face the darkness that was hitting the world yet again. Natasha was taken by Ultron and that didn’t go down too well with Amelia, once they were back at the Avenger’s tower Amelia’s powers where a bit haywire and the whole tower was extremely warm and shaking. Thor ended up making Vision just like Tony had planned well not exactly that way, but he was alive. They all got together and went towards the battle; Bruce ran off somewhere and later he returned and was green and Natasha had joined him. She sent a look towards both of them and Natasha wanted to say something, but they couldn’t right now, and she doesn’t really do heart to hearts. Quick Silver died saving Clint and they were all aboard the aircraft, Natasha found Amelia and pulled her aside, she needed to be touched right now she needed the reality of they were both okay. Amelia was hesitant but she couldn’t say no. She was helpless in love with the red head and she thoroughly enjoyed herself the other night, god Amelia missed this the way her moulded with Natasha’s the way the red head could make her feel. Natasha felt the same way, while they were cuddling Amelia could help but look into the green eyes who seemed distracted

“What’s the matter?” Amelia asked

  
“I don’t want to bring down the mood” Natasha whispered with a sad smile.

“Tash” Amelia whispered

“Bruce left” Natasha replied, Amelia stiffened, and Natasha sighed she knew this was going to happen.

“I don’t love him, I never did. But he was a friend” Natasha replied

“Yes, but you were going to be with him” Amelia replied

“Only because I thought I had to settle for him, and once I realised, I didn’t have to I felt fine. I don’t do heart to heart’s Amelia it isn’t my thing but believe me when I don’t have feelings for Bruce” Natasha replied, Amelia nodded stiffly Natasha sighed. She figured this was going to happen she just hoped the blonde wouldn’t be mad at her for too long, a knock at the door disturbed the conversation.

“Who is it?” Natasha called out annoyed

“It’s me we are almost there” Steve called

“Okay. We will be there in a second” Natasha replied

  
“We?” Steve replied

“Yes we” Amelia replied annoyed. Steve cleared his throat and the girls could tell he was more than likely pink in the face,

“Can we talk about this?” Natasha asked

“Nothing to talk about” Amelia said simply

“You said you didn’t love him so” Amelia shrugged

“Yeah but you don’t believe me, do you?” Natasha replied, Amelia shrugged her shoulders again. Natasha sighed and got dressed and both girls left the room, Steve was still standing outside the door

“Can I help you?” Amelia snapped at the pink faced solider.

  
“Sorry” He muttered embarrassed and walked back to the top deck. Amelia followed, and they soon reached the base. Her and Natasha where sharing quarters, which she was fine with honestly because once this blows over, they will be good again. She is just hurting right now, and she has every right to be. Natasha quickly put her stuff in the room and walked off probably to have a sulk somewhere whether it be about Bruce leaving or her being upset with her Amelia doesn’t and right now doesn’t care. She is going to have a look around the base for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same disclaimer from Chapter 1 and 2**

“Hey Amelia” Steve said running towards her a few hours later

“Yes Steve” Amelia replied with a raised eyebrow

“I was just wondering if you have seen Natasha anywhere?” Steve asked with a slight blush

“No clue, last time I saw her she walked off to sulk about something” Amelia said rolling her eyes

“We are having a team meeting in the hall in ten minutes don’t be late. We are going to start training tomorrow” Steve nodded and walked off to find the said red head, he finally found her, and he made his way to the hall where; Sam, Rhodes, Vision, Wanda and Amelia all came in

“Okay Avenger’s first things first… I want you all to have a good night rest and be up at five in the morning and meet in the gym, by five thirty, six o’clock the latest. If you are not awake by then I will get Friday to wake you. Dismissed” Steve said, and he turned to Natasha so they could talk about a few things. Amelia headed back to the room had a shower and laid on the bed in a towel and fell asleep before she could get dressed. She didn’t realise how exhausted she was. She woke later from a nightmare; she was wearing underwear and a baggy shirt that wasn’t her and Nat’s side of the bed was empty a small whimper left her throat as she climbed out of bed to look for the red head, she was asleep on the couch. Amelia turned around and went back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed and feel into a restless sleep. She knew she should have woken Nat up and the red head wouldn’t have cared, but she was still slightly hurt by what Natasha did.

At five am Amelia was awake before Nat and had a quick shower and got dressed in her favourite pair of Yoga pants and a sport’s bra, and singlet she had a quick pre work out drink and headed towards the gym. Natasha wasn’t far behind, but she was just wearing a sport’s bra and yoga pants, Amelia quickly glanced at her, no matter how pissed off with her she is. She can’t help but stare, once everyone was in the room Steve got everyone’s attention

“Okay the first two against each other is Natasha and Amelia” Steve replied everyone looked at him

“What” Steve replied with a confused look

“Is that… a good idea?” Rhodes asked

“I have to agree with Rhodes here… would pinning the two women against each other be a good idea at this point in time, clearly there is some tension between them” Vision said sceptically 

“Because right now Amelia looks like she is going to go all in on this fight” Sam added with a hint of a smile

“Would we hold back on our enemies no? Have I ever helped back on fighting anyone of you no, so why would I now?” Amelia said annoyed. Natasha knew she was going to have to try to work harder if she wanted to take the blonde down, she had her work cut out for her this morning.

They both climbed into the ring and true to her word Amelia didn’t hold back and nor did Natasha both girls where going to be pretty banged up by the end of this in the end Amelia managed to pin Natasha. She wanted to punch Natasha in the face, but she couldn’t,

“I know you love/ loved him! I saw the way you would look at him, why did you lie to me” Amelia growled, this is the last place Natasha wanted to have this conversation

“We are not talking about this here in front of everyone” Natasha replied flatly

“God, I knew it” Amelia scoffed and leant back Natasha swiftly pinned Amelia to the ground who snarled and was about to buck Natasha off when the red head got really close to her then she stopped breathing

“I… do… not… love… him” Natasha whispered harshly

“I have already told you that. Whether you believe me or not is entirely up to you Amelia, but I know who I love, and it is definitely not him” Natasha replied semi angrily.

“Then why did you kiss him!” Amelia yelled hurt

“You kissed him, after spending most of the night making love to me” Amelia said softer this time she wanted to cry, but she wasn’t going to not in front of her team and or Natasha.

“I don’t know why I kissed him okay. I knew he liked me, and I needed Hulk so I knew Bruce trusted me and so I distracted him with a kiss so I could push him down the hole so Hulk could come out” Natasha said.

“How do I know…” Amelia started

“For crying out loud Amelia I am in love with you okay!” Natasha yelled Amelia froze. She wasn’t expecting those words to come out of the red head’s mouth… ever even if this did blow over. Natasha has admitted she doesn’t do heart to heart and admitting that she was in love with someone and that someone being Amelia. It defiantly shocked her and everyone else, the first thing Amelia wanted to do was run. She in her whole life has never heard those words, and here she was accusing Natasha of loving someone else when in fact she loved her and now she feels like shit, she has every right to feel hurt when Natasha is going around kissing other people but she wasn’t sure how to react. She wasn’t going to run, not this time not ever not when it comes to Natasha. Natasha saw the gears in Amelia’s mind she wore them on her face quite well, she saw that Amelia looked scared and ready to run but completely calmed down.

“Can we take this to our room now please? Natasha asked, Amelia blushed and nodded her head

“Yes, we can” Amelia replied should she apologise? Or did she have every right to react the way she did.

“First things first we are going to have breakfast so neither of us faint” Natasha said guiding the younger women to the kitchen. Amelia followed in silence, Natasha worked up two eggs each some wholemeal toast and a cup of Orange Juice. They ate in silence before they made their way to their quarters. They both had separate showers and cleaned their teeth, they both needed time to think about what they were going to say and were this now leaves them and were it is going to go. Amelia sighed

“I..” she started then frowned

“I know you are probably expecting me to apologise but I am not apologising about getting my feelings hurt. You… you kissed him and I am not okay with that, and you **were** going to be with him because you didn’t think you could date me, if Ultron never happened then we wouldn’t be here, you would still be with Bruce.” Amelia frowned

“I don’t think I would be if I am going to be honest” Natasha replied

“What do you mean?” Amelia frowned

“Seeing you with Agent Hill, I couldn’t stand it. It pissed me off so badly and god I felt sick to my stomach about you being with literally anyone but me. So, I would have hopefully ended up with you anyway. I really do love you, and honestly it scares me Amelia, I don’t or well haven’t ever loved anyone like this, I loved Phil like a father and Fury like a father and Clint like a brother, but I have never **been** in love with someone like this and it scares the hell out of me. I don’t do love I don’t ever fall in love because I am the black widow it is who I am. But you came along and god everything changed, and am I upset about it no I am not because I couldn’t be prouder of who I have fallen in love with.” Natasha replied,

“And I know I hurt you by kissing Bruce but he really was a friend, and I know you have never liked him but we were close and gotten close, so it did hurt yes I am not expecting you to start liking him or anything but I just wanted you to know that” Natasha added. Amelia bit her lip god Natasha just opened up her heart to her and she said she doesn’t do heart to hearts,

“Wow” Amelia whispered it was a lot to take in

“I… I will be honest, I only said yes to Maria to make you jealous” Amelia blushed, and Natasha raised her eyebrow which caused the blonde to blush harder.

“I was jealous okay” Amelia huffed,

“Look;” Amelia started she didn’t know what to say in all honesty she frowned as she thought about what she wanted to tell the red head

“You remember how Silas talked about him killing my lover in front of me?” Amelia asked, Natasha nodded, she remembered everything from that day.

“Her name was Sarah she was obviously one of the other girls he kidnapped and or got dropped off. We were sharing a room he always had two to three girls per room depending on how many he had” Amelia said quietly Natasha didn’t say a word, Amelia never opened up about her past and she knew this was going to go somewhere so she stayed quiet. A sigh escaped Amelia’s lips as she continued

“We got really close, she always washed the blood off my body and… in other places after he was finished with me. She took care of me and she would always come into my bed whenever I woke from a nightmare… We fell in love… I honestly don’t know if it was actual love or something else, but it felt real.” Amelia said

“But then he killed her, and he said I didn’t stop it. I wanted to trust me I wanted more than anything to kill that sick monster then and there, but I couldn’t. He put bracelets on me that stopped my power, no one knew that apart from one other person and it wasn’t Sarah, so she died thinking I refused to save her” Amelia sniffled

“And then he threw me away. I was no good to him anymore, I was beaten and broken I didn’t beg for him to stop I begged for him to kill me and instead he tossed me away wanting me to live so I would live with my pass. I ended up in a mental institute for a while because I was so…” Amelia said waving her hands not wanting to say the words out loud.

“Once I recovered, I was back on my feet a year later I found Danni. I didn’t want to have sex with her, and I always flinched away from her when she went to kiss, hug or just touch me. I don’t know why she stayed and choose to cheat when if she wasn’t happy, she could have just left” Amelia frowned.

“So, once she left, I used to start using my powers in secret, Fury found me and asked me to continue doing so in secret, so I did and then you came along. And when I first saw you my heart stopped. I have heard about you, how could I not, not hear about the famous _black widow,_ you were beautiful… still are and when I joined the team I wasn’t expecting to fall in love with anyone again let alone you, but I did and I am ever so grateful for it. But then I had to face him again and god I didn’t know how to live with myself, my past came flying back to me when I finally moved on, and you didn’t even check up on me. You did when I was in sickbay because I saved your life and we got so close and then all of a sudden you weren’t there anymore. I agree it is my fault I closed everyone out, you all are my team and I should have trusted you all to help me through it, but I also wanted to do it alone, like I have always done. But then Maria came in and she was the first person to actually go out of her way to talk to me, and then she told me about you and Bruce getting all cosy and I was so hurt and angry and… jealous, because I thought there was something between us sparking. So when she asked if I wanted to go the party that Tony was hosting I said I would go as her date, even though she was asking as a just a friend for company because I saw how you looked at her when we walked in with each other. You where jealous and I knew that IF I said yes about being her date you would be even more jealous…” Amelia said blushing she is a bit embarrassed to admit that she wanted to make the red head jealous.

“And then Ultron attacked, and I got thrown backwards I heard you scream and that is when I knew your true feelings for me, and then you followed me I am glad you did honestly. But then Clint’s happened and my god I fell even more in love with you. Then you go and kiss Bruce, and it hurt me so badly because I thought we were on to something great. So yeah, I thought you loved him how can I not?” Amelia admitted

“I know and I am sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed him, but he didn’t want to fight and the only way I could think about getting Hulk to come out was to kiss him. I know it was wrong and I felt guilty about it. It’s why I told you I don’t want secrets between us because I don’t want what happened these past few days to happen to us ever again. I really don’t love him Melia I love you. You are the first person I have ever said that to so please believe me.” Natasha whispered

“I do believe you” Amelia said giving Nat a small smile.

“Good, and you said you loved me” Natasha replied with a small smirk. Amelia blushed she was wondering if the red head was going to catch that

“Yeah I do. I have never said it to anyone either and I don’t know if I will always say it, but I always will” Amelia replied

“I will more than likely be the same” Natasha nodded.

“Okay,” Amelia replied

“Are we good?” Natasha asked moving forward

“Yes, we are” Amelia chuckled

“I don’t want to jump straight back into bed with you though. I loved it yes, but I want us to start again, slow this time if that is okay?” Amelia asked

“Of course, can I still kiss you, cuddle you and sleep in the same bed? The couch while it is comfortable, I prefer sleeping in a bed” Natasha chuckled

“That will be okay yes.” Amelia smiled

“Good” Natasha whispered as she brought Amelia into a soft kiss. The blonde sighed into the kiss let Natasha take over they fell backwards onto the bed Natasha just softly kissing her after a few minutes they rolled over and cuddled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Same disclaimer as chapter 1 this is also the last chapter.**

The team was sent on a new mission. Steve was currently hiding… well technically being look out in a motel. Sam was on top of a roof so he can use his falcon vision, Wanda, Natasha and Amelia where all sitting down at the café. Wanda had her own table while Natasha and Amelia shared.

“You see the range rover halfway up the block?” Steve asked

“The red one? It’s cute” Wanda replied

“It’s also bullet proof, which means more private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for someone, that someone probably being us.” Natasha replied

“You said which means a lot” Amelia pointed out, Natasha raised her eyebrow at her lover who looked away and took a sip of her drink.

“You know I can move stuff with my mind, right?” Wanda added

“Of course, how can we forget” Amelia muttered and rolled her eyes, Natasha had to hide her smirk

“Looking over your shoulder needs to become a second nature” Natasha replied,

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re a little paranoid?” Sam joined in

“No… not to my face? Why did you hear something?” Natasha asked. Which then caused Amelia to choke on her drink trying to stop herself laughing. The mood suddenly changed when Steve came back on the earpiece

“Pay attention people” Steve replied. Soon after the fight broke out, Wanda trying to be the hero and put the bomb in the air to stop killing everyone on the ground ended up blowing a hole in a building which killed and injured a lot of people.

After that everyone was sitting in the rec room at a table discussing having to sign a contract straight away Amelia was on board which surprised no one but what did surprise people is Natasha agreed and they knew it wasn’t because of her lover. Soon everyone had to pick aside, and they went their separate ways, well that was until Steve got arrested and then Bucky broke out. Amelia almost had him and was so close to overpowering him, but Steve distracted her, and he got away, well not without hurting her of course. They met up with Sam, and who then got together Wanda, Clint and Scott. While Tony gathered, Peter Parker, Natasha, Amelia, T’Challa, Rhodes, and Vision. They met up in an empty airport where they went into a battle, Amelia stayed on Steve’s and Bucky’s trail probably being one of the only ones powerful enough to overpower them. Her powers where in full swing and she had no plans in stopping soon, she used each and every element to her advantage she then noticed Clint and Natasha fighting and Wanda making her way over she sent a powerful wave of fire, they jumped back. She purposely missed them, but it was a warning shot. Soon she was one on one with Wanda and she had to admit the young women definitely gave a good fight Amelia could tell that Wanda was running out of stamina fast and she couldn’t help but smirk

“I could go all day you know, that right?” Amelia teased she wasn’t even out of breath.

“So, can I” Wanda panted, she needed to get away from the blonde she was going to ware her out and she guessed that was the point to get her out of the way. She turned and ran towards Tony with Clint and fought him. Just in time Amelia saw Natasha let Steve and Bucky slip through

“What the fuck babe!” Amelia shouted as she landed on the ground near the red head.

“I had to” Natasha whispered,

“What was the point in fighting then” Amelia huffed through her hands in the air, Natasha looked at her and Amelia sighed but didn’t go too much into the topic. She just wanted to get home and have a shower and sleep. Which she ended up getting to do, she was soon waken by Natasha telling her dinner was going to bed ready in half an hour. Amelia got up and woke herself up so she could be awake enough to eat. They sat down to eat, when Natasha decided it was time to talk about why she let her best friend get away.

“I know you are angry that I let Steve and Bucky go” Natasha started

“I am not mad… just confused, if that was your plan all along, why fight on Tony’s side why fight at all?” Amelia asked. She took a bite into her chicken and she couldn’t help but moan, it tasted amazing. This is exactly what she needed a nice home cooked meal.

“God you are such an amazing cook” Amelia sighed satisfied, Natasha’s eyes dilated and smirked

“Well I am sure you are going to enjoy dessert” Natasha purred and licked her lips, Amelia stopped breathing for a few seconds eyes dilated just the thought of her lover’s juices on her tongue got her stomach in knots and she couldn’t wait. But that had to wait they needed to get back on track onto the conversation that was happening

“I was on Tony’s side; in all of this I completely agree with him. But that fight was not necessary at all, but I understand why” Natasha replied getting serious,

“Thank-you for not actually harming Clint though both of us and his wife would apricate that he can go home unharmed” Natasha replied

“You mean when he gets out of jail” Amelia replied Natasha gave her a look

“Sorry… But you are welcome, it was mainly more aimed at Wanda she was heading your way we both could see you both weren’t putting much of a fight into it” Amelia shrugged.

“Thanks” Natasha replied she was going to tease the blonde about how much she cared about her, but she would probably clamp up and get embarrassed and that is the last thing she wants to do.

“So, what now?” Amelia asked

“I think we should pack up, and go our own way” Natasha replied

“I like that idea very much” Amelia sighed; she couldn’t wait for it to be just her Natasha.

“We can pack and leave tomorrow tonight I want to taste you and bring you to orgasm over and over” Natasha husked. Amelia gulped they left their dishes on the table and quickly went to the bathroom, to have a shower and brush their teeth. They of course had multiple orgasms in the shower, and then they took it to the bedroom. They eventually fell asleep and woke early. They hit the gym had breakfast and started to pack, and soon they were saying good-bye to everyone they were packing the last thing in the car when Amelia turned to Natasha,

“So where exactly are we going?” Amelia asked

“I was thinking we just keep driving until we find a house we fall in love with” Natasha suggested

“I like that very much” Amelia replied she gave Natasha a quick peck on the lips and climbed into the car.

The road trip lasted a few months they went to different motels and hotels, just staying one or two nights. Make love and or just sleeping. That was until they came across a beautiful house, they both fell in love with, they started from the ground up. Bought all new furniture and things for the house they both went on mini missions either together or separate, but they made sure they came home to each other every time. Sometimes unharmed other times they both or one was covered in bruises and had broken bones. But at the end of the day, they were alive and healthy and still happily in love.


End file.
